


Smoking Hot

by HerBreakingHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Emma Swan, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart
Summary: She was a fully grown woman, with aboyfriend,and suddenly she was lusting after her best friend.Just brilliant.*Set in an AU where Emma didn't become the Dark One.*





	Smoking Hot

As per tradition, team good had won and now everyone was at Granny's to celebrate. It made Emma's heart grow warm to see the people she thought of as a family all enjoying life together in this small space that had ended up being the go-to area for a victory party.

Emma hadn't gone through with killing Cruella, succeeding in keeping the darkness at bay and officially ruining Rumple's plans. The defeated author had been forced to write himself, the Dark One and the Queens of Darkness back into the book, with no hope of ever getting out again and everything seemed perfect. Of course, the next villain could be right around the corner, but for now, Emma let herself smile at the happiness surrounding her and relax. Until she saw Hook grinning at her from the counter and those dark thoughts began to fester once more.

This relationship was becoming harder to cling to, Emma realised, and she found herself unsure whether she even _wanted_ to anymore. Especially when certain _other_ people were catching her eye. It had been subtle at first, barely noticeable. Almost easy to forget.

It must've been around the time the plan for Regina to go undercover had been put into place and her and Emma had been lying in wait for Maleficent to show up. The blonde had sat in the bug, her patience running thin and a fear she wouldn't dare admit to beginning to build in her stomach. The plan was dodgy at best and Emma had to stop herself several times from running to Regina and telling her that they had to call the whole thing off. But she didn't, choosing to sit and bite her lip, trusting the woman that waited with her from outside the library.

Emma remembered idly looking over at Regina, only to become suddenly captivated by the view, almost jarringly. The lights in the shops of Storybrooke framed the brunette in a beautifully artful way, and the night air blew back her dark hair. She leaned against the library, her figure poised and elegant. _Stunning. Otherworldly._

Almost as if she could hear Emma's thoughts, Regina turned, and her intense gaze became fixed on Emma. The blonde felt her mouth go dry and her heart pound ridiculously quick but before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Maleficent had turned up and the plan was in full motion.

It had seemed that since the Queens of Darkness had rolled into town, her and Regina had been spending more time together and Emma had been able to recognise the feelings for what they were. The last time she'd been like this was her teenage years with Lily, something she'd shrugged off as an experimental phase between two bored girls. _Can't exactly call it that now though._

She was a fully grown woman, with a _boyfriend,_ and suddenly she was lusting after her best friend. _Just brilliant._

_It's fine,_ Emma tried to reassure herself. _They're just thoughts, really. As long as you don't act on them, you're still being faithful to Hook. Everyone has fantasies, it's harmless._

_But if Hook knew…_ he definitely wouldn't be smiling at her like he was now, that's for sure. Emma swallowed, feeling herself begin to sweat. The cheerfulness around her was suddenly suffocating, overpoweringly, and she needed to get out _now._

With a huff, she quickly walked to the exit, aiming to just sit outside for a bit and let herself calm down. She just needed fresh air, a chance to clear her head… the chill of the night air hit her face and Emma let out a blissful sigh, closing her eyes and inhaling.

"You ok there, Miss Swan?" _Oh god._

Flustered and already panicking, Emma opened her eyes, instantly finding Regina sat at a table close to her, smirking slightly. She sat with her legs crossed, always the professional elegant mayor, Emma found herself thinking. And… oh no, she was _not_ going to go down that road.

"F-fine." she managed to get out, and swore internally at her obvious nerves. "Bit too hot in there, I guess."

Regina hummed in agreement, "I don't do so many people in one room," she explained, "I start to feel cramped and annoyed and I figured that wouldn't be best for a celebration."

Emma laughed, relieved at the ease they seemed to fall into together when they were alone. She took a seat next to the other woman and was pleased to see Regina angle towards her, "It seems almost silly, to be honest." she confided, "We're celebrating, and yet there's probably another disaster right on it's way."

Regina really was the only person she could talk to about this kind of thing - her secret, depressing thoughts. Emma knew that, here, she wouldn't be judged for them.

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "This isn't another common matter, Emma." _Emma._ She loved when Regina called her that, deep down. She said it so softly, so carefully. "We managed to stop you from being the Dark One. That's no small feat."

"Yeah, I know. But-"

"I would've died before seeing you like that." The confession made Emma tense, the words washing over her and the heartfelt sincerity in them making her heart almost stop. Regina regarded her coolly, but there was a warmth in her eyes that matched her declaration. She cleared her throat, getting rid of the heavy silence, "It's not an envious existence, I assure you."

"Oh, I can believe that. The crocodile look probably wouldn't have suited me, so there's that as well." Regina actually _snorted,_ and Emma grinned. The other woman blushed, a deep pink colouring her cheekbones. _God, she's adorable._

Regina shook her head, a grin matching Emma's finding its way to her lips, "The saviour with scales… an interesting thought." They both laughed and Emma knew that she was having way more fun out here than she would've been inside.

And then, Regina delved into her trench coat pocket and produced a cigarette. With a snap of her fingers, it lit automatically and she carefully slid it between her teeth. Emma's mind went blank, her eyes zeroing in on the cigarette and the gorgeous curve of Regina's mouth. It was easily one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. So hot that she couldn't find it within herself to be ashamed at admiring the view.

"You… smoke?" she stammered and Regina looked back up at her, eyes sparkling. Almost as if she was _deliberately_ winding her up. She took it out, blowing smoke in the air and Emma crossed her own legs, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. _Must be some kind of kink,_ she thought desperately, _because this **really** shouldn't be turning me on as much as it is._

The other woman smirked. _Ok, 25% smoking kink, 75% Regina Mills kink._ "One of the only good things Puppy Killer introduced me to. Of course, we don't have anything like it back in the Enchanted Forest but I've recently been quite fond of the exercise."

"You do know, it's like…" Emma swallowed, looking over the cigarette held delicately between Regina's manicured fingers. "... um, life-threatening, right?" Regina chuckled.

"Concerned, Miss Swan?" she teased and then added seriously, "Dearest Cruella informed me that such risks do not matter to me. Being a magical being, I can simply deflect any health hazards."

"Cool." Emma half-whispered, unable to stop staring now. It was impossible, with Regina looking like _that_ and talking like _that_ and goddamn just existing like _that._

She was pulled out of her desire filled thoughts when Regina suddenly offered, "Would you like to try?" She held out the cigarette to Emma and, though the idea of putting something in her mouth that had been in Regina's was _awfully_ tempting, the blonde declined easily.

"No thanks. Not much of a fan." _Not for me, anyway._

Regina pursed her lips, before shrugging, "Whatever you say, Miss Swan." She wrapped her lips around it once more, the image positively sinful and Emma had to sit and resist with all the strength she had. Until Regina took it out and blew again and Emma just couldn't anymore.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's without a thought, the heady taste of nicotine strong. But the more she kissed Regina, the more she could make her out her more natural taste: slightly minty, a hint of apple. The blonde smiled against the other woman's mouth. _Of course._

And then it dawned on Emma what she was doing and she pulled away with a gasp. Regina was watching her, a shocked look on her face. But then Emma realised that she hadn't been kissing a unresponsive person. Regina had been kissing her _back._

"Emma…" The other woman said slowly, the cigarette falling from her fingers to the floor. Neither of them seemed to notice.

"Sorry." Emma blurted out, "I didn't mean- ok, I _did_ mean to do that, but I guess a more communicated way would've been better and, um, a bit of _warning,_ I suppose…" she faltered off, painfully aware she was babbling. Regina still looked shocked. She cleared her throat, determined to clean this mess up as soon as possible. "It's just that, well, I've liked you for a really long time, Regina. It's shit timing, I know, but-"

She was cut off when Regina suddenly kissed her, a lot less softer and hesitant than before. Emma opened her mouth and was rewarded with Regina's tongue teasing hers, sending shivers down her spine and making her moan unashamedly. The other woman moaned too, surging forward to wrap her hands around Emma's neck and bury them in her long, blonde hair. It must've been minutes, but it felt like _hours,_ of them just sitting outside Granny's passionately making out.

And then Regina slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against Emma's. There was a dazed, happy smile on her face. "I've liked you for a long time as well, Emma Swan."

The blonde laughed out of pure joy, wrapping her arms around Regina in a tight embrace. They sat together, breathing in each other's warmth before Emma groaned, "Oh god. Awkward break up coming up, I guess."

Regina chuckled, "I'm certainly looking forward to _that_ entertainment."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something that ended happily! :D
> 
> This was mostly inspired by that photoshoot of Lana smoking - a work of art that I need at my wedding and funeral please ;) 
> 
> Like Emma in this fic, I don't like smoking in the physical sense but rather appreciating it aesthetically. I don't know why, it's just _reallyyyyyy_ attractive to me. Anyone else? ':D


End file.
